kagami no through
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Dia muncul di depanku ―requested by Hanazawa Yuki


**Remake dari Wahai, Cermin di Chocolate Magic : Honey Blood (Last Part) ―punyanya mb Mizuho Rino . Mungkin ada kemiripan tapi ga semuanya koq.**

 **Requested by Hanazawa Yuki ;maap lama gw abis dihadang alien yang doyan sate**

 **Vocaloid : Yamaha, Crypton, etc /**

 **Written by Panda Dayo**

 **Supernatural. Mystery. T.**

 **Peran :**

 **Hatsune Miku menggantikan Maehara Kiyu**

 **Zatsune Miku menggantikan Mayu**

 **Kaito menggantikan Egusa Tooru**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

『 _**Be careful who you trust,**_

 _ **..the devil was once an angel**_ 』

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku bodoh karena mempercayainya.

Aku menatap cerminku sendiri tak percaya. Sesosok lain yang menyerupai diriku di dalamnya terefleksi angkuh. Ia tersenyum simpul ke arahku.

Semua ini bermula saat aku sedang bermonolog ria tentang tipe gadis yang disukai oleh Kaito. Baiklah, aku mulai gila karena melakukannya. Tapi, sungguh. Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa dan akhirnya berbicara sendiri.

Maksudku, aku tidak menarik dan kidal.

Bukankah itu aneh?

Di saat kebanyakan orang dapat menulis dengan tangan kanan, mengapa aku hanya bisa menulis dengan tangan kiri? Terkadang, aku merasa ganjil dengan hal ini. Aku merasa tertekan entah karena apa.

Aku tersenyum miring.

Lalu aku mendapat pesan dari Kaito yang mengajakku bekerja kelompok nanti sore. Kebetulan kami satu kelompok untuk tugas bahasa Jepang. Aku membalasnya dengan persetujuan.

Aku menatap cermin rias di kamarku. Cermin itu terbilang cukup lebar karena dapat memantulkan diri sebatas pinggang.

Ah, benar.

Aku sama sekali tak pandai berdandan.

Setiap hari aku hanya mengikat rambutku, tidak lebih.

Bagaimana caraku mendapatkan hati Kaito? Dipandang saja rasanya menjijikkan.

Pantulanku bergerak sendiri, tertawa pelan melihatku dan menawarkan bantuannya untukku.

 _Siapa dia?_

"Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi gadis yang disukai Kaito."

.

.

.

Aku ragu mulanya, tapi aku mencobanya.

Aku membeli beberapa peralatan _make-up_ seperti yang ia katakan, juga beberapa aksesori untuk pemanis. 'Kakak kembarku' itu lalu memberikan pengarahan bagaimana aku harus menggunakan alat-alat rias ini.

"Begini?" Tanyaku saat memoleskan berbagai riasan itu pada wajahku. Sosok 'kakak kembarku' itu sangat pandai memberi petunjuk bagaimana cara menjadi manis.

"Lihat dirimu, Miku."

Ku ambil cermin kecil di atas meja nakas dan tersenyum sendiri. Benar, sekarang aku menjadi lebih cantik. Apa Kaito akan tertarik padaku nanti, ya?

Pasti!

Aku harus meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Aku harus yakin bahwa aku bisa melakukannya!

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku berubah. Teman-teman yang awalnya mengabaikanku kini mengajakku berbicara. Mereka melihatku penuh kagum. Benar, aku ingin dilihat orang-orang seperti itu. Aku ingin mereka menyadari keberadaanku.

Namun nyatanya tidak, ia tidak menatapku kagum.

.

.

.

Di kelas pada suatu sore, hanya tersisa kami berdua karena jadwal piket. Aku bingung harus berkata apa ketika Kaito menatapku aneh.

"Kau berubah, Miku. Menjadi pintar berdandan dan ―populer?"

Sumbu atensinya berpusat padaku. Suaraku terasa tertahan. _Tentu saja karena kau! Kalau bukan karena Kaito, mana mau aku berubah total begini!_

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Kulihat Kaito kembali memandangiku, seakan melucutiku pada retinanya. Mimiknya tak berubah banyak.

 _Kenapa?_

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka kau yang sekarang."

"A―apa?"

.

.

.

Perkataan Kaito membayangi pikiranku, menusuk hatiku.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak suka dengan perubahanku? Bukankah aku sudah menjadi lebih manis? Bukankah aku sudah populer? Lagipula aku melakukan semua ini demi dirinya. Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah.

Tapi..

Aku memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu.

Aku tidak percaya ia mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau percaya.

"Kau kenapa, adikku? Kau diterima, 'kan?"

Kulirik penuh tanya pada cermin itu. Sosok yang mengaku sebagai 'kakak' itu hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya ―antara senang dan mengejek itu beda tipis rupanya.

 _Ini semua salahnya._

 ** _Salahnya._**

Jika saja dia tak muncul, aku takkan berubah. Kaito takkan mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti tadi. Maka aku berjalan menuju pada cermin itu.

"Kau bukan kakakku."

"Hei, aku selalu membantumu."

Dan kupecahkan cermin itu dengan tanganku. Ia menghilang.

Kepalaku berdenyut, pusing bukan main. Aku terbelalak ketika mendengar suara yang familiar di benakku. Ia tertawa.

.

.

.

『 _**So if the devil asks you to dance, you better say never..**_

 _ **..because the dance with devil might last forever**_ 』

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N :

MAAFKAN SAYA INI RIKUES JAMAN MENHIR HAMPIR AJA LUPA /dikeplak/

Aduh maaf ya lama ;;w;; mana pendek lagi cuma ficlet gini hwhwhwhwhw maaf juga jika tidak memuaskan hasrat (?) mu Yuki-san #emotnangesh

Jangan bosen rikues ke saya ya *kedipin /najis

thanks for read!

siluman panda


End file.
